


Pay Day

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Jean realizes not all of his choices are going to make his mother happy.  So he bends the truth a little to put her mind at ease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Static

Jean threw one long leg over his bicycle and took off, pumping hard and fast along the dirt road.  He’d worked the store for a whole week and got his pay about thirty seconds ago, itching to get started on his scheduled fifty-six hours off.  He heard his Ma behind him hollering to be home for supper at six and he waved in acknowledgement.  
  
Four hundred cenz, the most he’d ever made!  And he knew exactly what he wanted to spend it on.  He sped along the country road toward the next town over, a good twenty five mile ride.  He was sweating and breathless when he arrived, but it was definitely worth it.  He stopped at the general store, a lot like the one he’d just left.  He smiled at the pretty brunette behind the counter and laid down a few cenz in change.  
  
“Can I get two packs of Buffalo full flavors?”  
  
She gave him a suspicious grin.  “You sure you’re old enough to be smokin’, boy?” she asked as she took the money from the counter.  
  
Flashing her his best flirty glance, he answered, “I’m plenty legal.”  He’d seen her lots of times.  She’d been selling him Buffalos since he discovered this store about a year ago, around his sixteenth birthday.  She knew he wasn’t from around here.  
  
“Then why do you come all the way in here for smokes?”  She punched some keys on the register, opened the drawer and pulled three pennies out, which he dropped in the tip jar.  
  
“Eh, I just don’t want any static from my ma, y’know?  She’s still worryin’ if I get enough vegetables on my plate at dinner or if I’m washin’ behind my ears.  She don’t need this to fuss over, too.”  
  
She nodded.  Then her dark eyes flashed mischievously.  “So what other things you do that you don’t tell your ma about?”  
  
He grinned as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.  “Let me take you out sometime and I’ll show you.  When do you get off?”  
  
She bit her bottom lip and leaned across the counter, whispering, “When _you_ get me off…”  
  
He phoned his mother telling her he and his buddy had decided to go camping for the next two days while he was off.  She fretted at first, but he heard his father in the background assuring her it was alright.  Technically, he wasn’t lying.  He _was_ spending the night with a friend under the stars…  Granted it was a female friend and there was no tent or campfire, but there was a soft blanket and plenty of cigarettes to surround them in a smoky aroma.  So he hadn’t really flat out lied to his mother.  
  
He simply didn’t mention it was Galina he was camping with.


End file.
